


I don't like you - Drarry Fic

by Aesthetic_Clouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Clouds/pseuds/Aesthetic_Clouds
Summary: Draco Malfoy did not like Harry Potter, no matter what the pesky little voice at the back of his head would tell him - or even the pesky voices outside of his head in the form of Pansy Parkinson, and occasionally, Blaise Zabini. He did not like Harry Potter.Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy with a vengeance. He was an arrogant, selfish arsehole who was destined to follow in his father’s footsteps. Harry would never feel anything other than hatred for Malfoy.Of course, their friends could tell that neither of these 'facts' were entirely true.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Repressed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic but the other one is so shit that I will never post it. TBH this one is kinda shit as well but who cares? Not me apparently. Also sorry for any formatting errors I have never posted on here before.

Draco Malfoy did not like Harry Potter, no matter what the pesky little voice at the back of his head would tell him - or even the pesky voices outside of his head in the form of Pansy Parkinson, and occasionally, Blaise Zabini. He did not like Harry Potter.

“Just admit it already, _you like him_.” It was 5pm on a Thursday, the first week at school for their fifth year, and Pansy had joined him and Blaise in their dorm while waiting for dinner to be served, yet again she had taken to teasing him.

“I do _not_! I don’t like him!” Draco knew his face was red, but he couldn’t help it, this was embarrassing.

“Okay, I don’t normally get involved in your arguments about this, but Draco you have to admit, there’s no way you don’t have a crush on him.” Blaise piped in, Draco then proceeded to throw one of his pillows at his friend, and then used the other to hide his now tomato red face.

“I don’t. I don’t.” His voice came out quiet and muffled from behind the pillow, the second one was said more to himself than to his friends.

“Believe what you want, but we know the truth, and you’ll admit it one day.” Pansy sighed from her seat next to him, “For now though, can I check my charms homework with yours’?”

Draco had to assume that Blaise nodded as he heard him opening his bedside drawer and getting out the parchment, he didn’t want to remove the pillow from his face for now in case Pansy decided to start up again. He then heard his drawer being opened as well, Blaise was getting his version of the homework out as well.

“What do you think of Umbridge?” Blaise asked rather out of the blue.

“Potter hates her.” Draco regretted it the moment the words fell out of his mouth. It’s not like it was hard to tell that Potter didn’t like the new DADA teacher. He heard snickering from his friends on the bed opposite his, he pushed the pillow against his face even more.

“Most of the other houses do, and I’m inclined to agree with them for once. She’s set the curriculum back a lot.” Blaise laughed at Pansy’s comment.

“I know right? Seriously ‘ _Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners_ ’,” Blaise was impersonating the new professor as he spoke, “it’s a book for first years, not fifth years!”

“My father thinks that she’ll become head teacher in a matter of months.” Draco had finally removed the pillow from his face, but was still coddling it in his lap.

“And what do you think Draco?” Pansy smirked.

“I think she’s a _right_ bitch.” With that comment all three burst out laughing.

。。。。。

Draco followed his friends down to the great hall later that evening for dinner, laughing about a spelling error that they had found in Blaise’s potions homework. Then he looked up at the wrong moment because he saw as Potter and his friends as they were walking towards the great hall.

He almost came to a halt at the sight of him, his jet black hair as wild as always, they were far away from each other but he could still tell he was laughing about something. Draco didn’t stop to think any longer and carried on behind his friends into the great hall. Luckily for him, dinner was mostly uneventful. He had had spaghetti bolognese as his main and apple pie for pudding, both of which were delicious. The other Slytherins had mainly been discussing how the first lessons of the year had gone over the week and Draco tried to engage himself in the conversation. However once, near the end of the meal, he caught Potter’s eyes - his face flushed and he felt his heartbeat quicken - the only thing that managed to take him out of his trance was when the golden boy scowled at him and Draco instinctively scowled back. At that reaction there was a twinge at his heart strings.

Across the table Pansy lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked, fortunately she kept her mouth shut, but it didn’t help the blush on his cheeks. No matter what the voice in the back of his head would say, or Pansy or Blaise or anyone else who wanted to give their two shits. Draco would never admit that he likes Harry Potter, because he doesn't like him.a

。。。。。

Friday started out the same as any other day that week, Draco woke up, got dressed, and headed down to the great hall with his friends for breakfast. He had herbology for his first lesson, followed by a free period that he was planning to spend in the library. That morning he had a traditional full english, without the mushrooms though, he wasn't a fan of them - he had also had a strong cup of tea to help wake him up.

Herbology hadn’t been particularly interesting, they had revised mandrakes in early preparation for their owls, though Draco found he didn’t really need to revise them much as he had gone over his notes from previous years during the summer. Instead he found himself helping Blaise by constantly checking over his work and pointing out mistakes. After class Pansy and Blaise accompanied him to the library, which seemed as though it was going to be as uneventful as usual, but it turned out to be a bit more interesting.

Draco had been sitting at the table, going over his divination homework, when Blaise came back from his search for ‘ _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ ’ empty handed for the second time. Pansy had then sighed, gotten up and led Blaise away to look for the book again.

Since their table was at the end of an aisle, Draco didn’t think much of it when people passed by the table - however, most people didn’t stop next to the table. He decided to assume they were looking for a book on the shelf behind him and didn’t look up at first, though after a minute he decided they had been hovering too long and finally decided to find out who it was.

A puzzled look washed across his face, the chosen one was standing next to him and - contrary to Draco’s assumption - he didn't seem to be looking for a book, as a matter of a fact, he was looking straight down at Draco.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing Potter?” His voice came out in an accusatory tone.

“Is that the divination homework?” It was then that he realised that he was actually staring down at the parchment on the table in front of him, he curled over it protectively.

“Yes it is, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“How the _hell_ did you understand that lesson?” Yet again the chosen one had proven to have selective hearing.

“Well it’s quite easy you see, I actually listened when the teacher was explaining things. It also helped that I read the chapters in the textbook that pertain to our lesson.” He sneered sarcastically, pointing to his copy of ‘ _The Dream Oracle_ ’ that was laid out in front of him. Potter rolled his eyes.

There was an almost competitive silence between them for the next few minutes before Draco decided to break the tension.

“Would you like me to explain it to you? Or at least point you to the correct chapters in the book.” While the intent behind the words was unusually kind for him, he said them in the way one would speak to a particularly idiotic child. Potter glanced down the aisle, presumably to where his friends were sat, then around the surrounding area, before finally turning back to him and taking a seat. Draco couldn’t help the immediate smile that formed on his face, he told himself it was because he had won, though he didn’t know exactly what it was that he had won.

For the remaining half an hour of the study session he helped Potter to understand the lesson and with the homework - of course both of them gave their fair share of snarky comments. Luckily, the spot that his friends had chosen was right at the back of the library and was therefore rather quiet that Friday morning. He was sure that Pansy and Blaise had managed to find the book and had also spotted him and the chosen one sat at the table, and had actively chosen to sit elsewhere instead of disturbing them. Of course they came back 5 minutes before the end of the period, with the book in hand, to collect their bags. Potter had left rather promptly at the arrival of the other slytherins, who had started picking up their bags and robes.

“Not. A. Word.” Draco gave them a harsh glare, though it was mainly being directed at Pansy. After that, the day continued on as normal and, whenever he and Potter did cross paths, Draco was either ignored or glared at. Just because he had helped him once didn't mean anything was going to change between them. Besides, Draco didn’t want anything to change between them, because he didn’t like Harry Potter.


	2. Weird Moments In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reflects over the strange happenings between himself and a certain Slytherin, and he has no fucking clue whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter, I have no posting schedule so its really whenever I get a chapter done. Also they're all gonna be different lengths so don't count on long chapters. Thank you to those who left kudos on my last chapter, it was really appreciated.

Harry sighed for what seemed like the fifth time that morning, it was a beautiful day outside - which was rather unusual for early September in Scotland - and Harry was due to play quidditch later, of course, the Slytherins had booked the morning slot. Since both Harry and Ron had the morning free, Hermione had dragged them into the library to finish all the homework assignments they had gotten the day before on Friday. Unfortunately, he found that his eyes either kept wandering to the windows or to the clock and he was unable to keep his focus - given the rather pissed off look on Hermione’s face, the same was true for Ron.

“It’s 10:45, you can go if you want, but don’t expect me to finish any of your assignments.” She spoke matter-of-a-factly, not bothering to look up from the parchment she was writing on.

“Thanks ‘Mione.” The two of them said before practically sprinting out of the library, back to the Gryffindor tower. Since Wood had graduated the team were holding tryouts for the keeper position and Ron was determined to get it, so Harry, Fred, and George had all said they would help him practice.

They had almost reached the quidditch pitch when they saw the Slytherin team heading towards their changing rooms. Then he caught sight of _him_.

Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy with a vengeance. He was an arrogant, selfish arsehole who was destined to follow in his father’s footsteps. Harry would never feel anything other than hatred for Malfoy. Never.

Immediately, a scowl formed on his face as he walked towards the pale haired Slytherin, who had yet to notice his presence, though, it was obvious when he did notice.

“Alright Potter?” Malfoy sneered at him with a smirk across his face.

“Fuck off Malfoy.” Harry retorted while continuing to the Gryffindor changing room, not bothering to spare another glance back.

Somehow, no matter what, the twat always managed to get under his skin. Even if he didn’t say anything inherently mean, it would still piss him off. At least, that was true until yesterday.

Harry couldn’t get the events of Friday morning out of his head. He had been so extremely bored in his Thursday divination lesson, that he instead let his mind wander to a subject he deemed more important, the return of Voldemort. Unfortunately for him, Ron had also managed to 'forget to listen' to the lesson, and - to make the matter even worse - Hermione had decided not to take divination that year, so neither of them could copy off of her.

Then, as he was searching the shelves of the library on Friday morning, he caught sight of Draco Malfoy with the divination text book out in front of him, pale blonde hair combed back perfectly - apart from a few strands at the front that had fallen over his right eye. Harry presumed he was doing the homework and decided to snoop to see what he was writing, hoping to at least get a basic idea of what to write for himself. Weirdly enough, this ended up with Malfoy helping Harry out with the homework and understanding the lesson in general, but he was still struggling to get his head around what happened. It felt as though it was a dream, sitting with Malfoy for a full half an hour without hexing each other or even causing a scene. Sure, they had exchanged sarcastic remarks and playful insults, but that was as far as it had gone. Furthermore, Harry had walked away from the situation completely unharmed and actually understanding what to do, even being able to explain it to Ron later that day. 

Yet, just now, no one would have been able to guess that the two of them had managed to be so civilised yesterday - as things had seemed to go back to normal. As though it had never happened - but it had- Harry knew it had.

For the rest of the afternoon, into the early evening, Harry let thoughts of quidditch and helping Ron preoccupy him so that he didn’t have to properly think about what had happened in the library.

  
  


。。。。。

  
  


It was later that evening that Harry realised things were maybe not quite as normal as they had seemed. He and Ron were on there way to meet Hermione in the library and then go to dinner. As they were searching the aisles looking for Hermione, Harry spotted Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini sat at the same table they were the day before, studying. He didn’t know quite _why_ , but he found himself staring at the table a bit too long to be counted normal. Maybe he was trying to figure out what had happened the day prior - though, considering that his mind was completely avoid of thoughts at that moment, Harry doubted it.

Parkinson was the first one who saw him, she smirked and then nudged Malfoy and Zabini - saying something to the both of them. She and Zabini burst out laughing, but Malfoy was staring straight back at him and his face was red, bright red. The only thought that came to Harry’s head was ‘ _weird_ ’. He also thought the feeling that he had suddenly gotten in his stomach - a nervous sort of feeling - was weird as well. However, he pushed thoughts of Malfoy and his friends aside and went to go and find Hermione and Ron, making sure to give them a confused look before turning around.

As the three of them were heading down to the great hall, he saw Malfoy and his friends again. This time however, Malfoy was the one to stop and stare - though only briefly as he was quickly pulled into the hall by Parkinson. This moment kept replaying in Harry's head throughout the evening meal. 

  
  


。。。。。

  
  


Over the next week, the strange situations kept on occurring. Both boys found themselves staring at each other at random occasions and, truthfully, Harry had no fucking clue as to what was going on. Most of the time things were normal between them, they’d throw their usual insults and occasional hexes at each other and be done with it - but there were times, times when everyone around them seemed too preoccupied in their own worlds to get caught up in his and Malfoy’s, that the two of them caught each other’s eyes and just stayed like that for a few seconds, as if no one around them was even there anymore.

Of course, Harry didn’t know what was happening, at all, but whatever it was, he didn’t want it to stop. In theory, he knew he _should_ want it to stop, because it was something deeply personal and he could _not_ have something deeply personal with _Malfoy_ of all people. Yet, there was still a small part of him that liked it, that liked this weird connection they had.

So Harry had continued his week, acting as though everything was normal, he went to quidditch practice, went to class, slacked off in the boring ones, hung out with his friends and bitched about Umbridge and Snape with them - just like normal. Whatever this was, he didn't want Hermione and Ron to know, after all, they didn’t really need to know anything because there wasn’t much to know.

Not really.

Not yet at least.

After all, he already knew their reactions if he did tell them what was going on. Hermione would have probably figured out at least half of what was going on - maybe more so than Harry had - and she would criticise him for not realising sooner. Ron, on the other hand, would tell Harry that Malfoy had put a spell or enchantment on him - which he had of course considered at first, but found it unlikely, considering the fact that Malfoy also seemed confused about the situation.

With that, Harry had decided that his friends were on a need to know basis with the Malfoy thing, and right now they did not need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!


	3. Complete Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco spirals further into his internalised homophobia & his friends try to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter so soon? Who would have guessed? Also I seriously have no clue what's going to happen in this fic, I didn't do an outline I just started writing. Also I only check these over once so sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors.

For Draco, the last week had been heart attack after heart attack - and it was all Harry Potter’s fault. Naturally, he had assumed that Potter would want to never speak of the study session again, and technically they hadn’t _spoken_ of it. However, something had changed, there were moments, very small moments in which time around the two of them would cease to exist. It was just the two of them, there, together - even if they were halfway across the room from each other. Draco loved these moments, they were the reason that he was actually able to get up in the morning without any persuasion from Blaise. Of course, he would never admit it, because then would cause Pansy to pester him even more, saying that he had a crush on Harry Potter when he didn’t even like him, so how could he have a crush on him? He didn’t like Potter and there was no way that he would ever have a crush on him - he just liked those moments.

Last Friday evening Pansy would not stop going on about the study session, trying to get Draco to say that he had enjoyed the golden boy’s company. This had lasted for about an hour before he finally snapped and yelled at his friend - something he didn’t do often - telling her to “Shut the fuck up before I hex your arse into tomorrow Pansy! I do not like Potter and will never like him so can you just shut up!”. She mumbled her version of an apology and went to her dorm, shortly followed by Blaise. 

Saturday morning would have been awkward, but Draco was lucky enough to have quidditch practice so he had managed to avoid her. By lunchtime the events of the previous evening had been pushed to the back of their minds and the three of them were back to being friends - though she hadn’t really listened to him. Draco knew this because when the three of them were hauled up in the library doing herbology homework later that evening and Harry showed up and stared at him (which was rather rude in Draco’s opinion) he was promptly nudged in the ribs by Pansy, followed by her telling him, “I think he likes you back,” with a snicker from her and Blaise. Unfortunately, Draco found himself unable to do his usual witty retort and instead found himself staring back at the other boy, his face heated. That was the first of those amazing moments, though he hadn’t realised it then.

So, despite all the shit that he had to constantly go through whenever Pansy noticed the two of them looking at each other, it had been worth it, because in those moments Draco didn’t think he could be happier.

  
  


。。。。。

  
  


A week after the first incident, he was back in the same spot at the same time doing homework for the same subject, yet again his friends had abandoned him to find some book or something. He knew that they were doing it on purpose. Much to his surprise however, it worked, and he was yet again approached by the most famous of the Potters.

“Hello again.” He smiled at him, he meant for the comment to come off more hostile than it had though.

“Uh, hey.” The other boy was making full use of his knack to make certain situations as awkward as possible for himself.

“Need help with divination again?” Draco chimed in a mildly taunting tone. Potter just nodded and took a seat next to him. He seriously had _zero_ social skills, Draco rolled his eyes.

Sitting this close to him was strange, it wasn’t like the moments from the rest of the week, because this time it really was just the two of them - and they weren’t meters apart. As Draco went through the correlating chapters, explaining how certain things would help with the homework and what things he could ignore he felt the most content he had in awhile. This was nice.

Unfortunately, they had managed to get the homework done quicker than before, but neither one of them showed any interest in leaving.

“Have you done the transfiguration homework?” Harry asked, looking directly at him.

“Only half of it, but I can help you if you need?” Draco found himself smiling again, which he supposed was fine since no one was around to look.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks Malfoy.” Potter spoke as he got some parchment out to start writing on.

And so, the two of them fell back into the same rhythm that they had before, and things were calm again. Of course, all good things have to come to an end - a rather abrupt end in this case - thanks to a certain mudblood.

Granger had obviously been looking for Harry, and as she came across them she stopped and stared. The boys stopped talking too, and Draco knew his face was going red.

“Uh, Harry, I was just coming to get you for dinner.” She was hesitant as she spoke, clearly testing out the waters, unsure of what was happening. Harry cleared his throat.

“Right,” - Harry stood up - “uh, yeah.” He looked to Draco briefly before gathering his things and walking away. Draco cursed himself when his immediate response was to frown, and he was pretty sure the mudblood saw it.

When he was sure that they were far enough away, he flopped down against the table, hoping to cease existing. A minute or so later he heard movement that he presumed to be his friends.

“Come on you hopeless homosexual, let’s get dinner.” Pansy chimed in an amused but exhausted tone.

“I’m not-” Draco tried to deny it, because he wasn’t, he wasn’t gay and he didn’t have a crush on Harry Potter, he didn’t even like Harry Potter.

“Don’t even try to deny it Dray, even Granger could tell that the two of you are falling for each other!” Blaise told him with a bit of a laugh. Draco didn’t retort, he just let his friends drag him to get food.

Dinner in the great hall didn’t make anything better, because he kept getting looks from Granger the whole time. He did manage to catch Harry’s eyes a couple of times, however, and those moments were as spectacular as always.

  
  


。。。。。

  
  


On Sunday afternoon Draco and his friends decided to chill at the astronomy tower. Draco was leaning against the barrier, looking out at the Scottish highlands - Blaise was next to him and Pansy was further back, slouched against one of the walls.

“Draco, you know it’s okay, if you do like Potter?” Blaise’s voice was soft, always being able to say the right thing when needed. 

“No it’s not.” He replied in a sorrowful tone.

“What? Yes it is!” Pansy almost yelled from behind them.

“No, it isn’t. I can’t like him, I can’t be- you know. I’m the sole heir to the Malfoy name, my parents are counting on me to marry some pureblood girl and have kids - I can’t do that if…” Draco trailed off, finding himself unable to voice the possibilities out loud.

“You don’t have to do what your parents want Dray! You’re your own person! If you marry some pureblood girl you won’t be happy!” Pansy stated in a pissed of voice, coming over to join the two of them.

“I could be!” He was going on the defensive again.

“Draco, I have never seen you even so much as look at a girl with any amount of interest. Even with boys, you’ve never given someone so much of your attention than Potter.” Blaise gave him a sympathetic look as he said it. Draco dropped down to the floor letting his legs fall through the bars so they were dangling over the edge, his face pressed up against the bars - attempting to avoid eye contact with his friends.

“It’s not like you even support your family’s values! You hate you-know-who as much as Blaise and I do, if you got with Potter then you could escape from him - fight on their side!” Pansy was trying another tactic, this one was slightly more convincing but Draco wasn’t stupid.

“Look, it’s not going to work out. Potter doesn’t like me and I don’t like him. Even if I did like him, I’m a Slytherin, and Gryffindors hate Slytherins. Plus I’ve said a lot of hurtful shit to Potter, things that I doubt he would ever forgive me for. So just stop trying to convince me that things would work out okay if I got with him because they wouldn’t!” Draco felt tears forming in his eyes, though they never fell. He didn’t bother to wait for his friends’ responses as he got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an abrupt end but I need the next part to be from Harry's POV. If you liked this chapter feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, it's really appreciated.


End file.
